1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder block with functional surfaces machined by cutting and with at least one cylinder provided with a coating. The invention relates, further, to a method for producing a cylinder block with at least one cylinder that has a coating.
2. Description of the Related Art
German utility model publication DE 202 00 739 U1 discloses a mask to be placed onto an engine block during the thermal coating of cylinder bores introduced therein. Engine blocks consisting of light metal currently are used to an increased extent in the production of internal combustion engines. However, light metal basically does not have high resistance to abrasion and wear. Thus, the cylinder bores or their walls are provided with a running surface layer. Alternatively, liners are inserted into the cylinder bores and, if appropriate, also may be provided with a running surface layer. The application of such running surface layers mostly takes place by thermal coating methods, and in this context rotating plasmatrons have proved appropriate for applying the layer.
The object of the invention is to simplify the production of a cylinder block.